Blind Love
by Love.And.Vodka
Summary: Tori just had eye surgery and Andre takes care of her in her time of need. Fluff One-shot Tandre. R & R
1. Chapter 1

Blind Love

Andre/Tori

This One-shot is for Boris Yeltsin

The bandages came off today. Now you're probably wondering what bandages. Well let me explain.

A couple of months ago, I felt my eyesight going a little blurry. I disregarded it. Then it got worse, so I talked to my parents about it and they took me to an eye doctor. We sat in the waiting room after the testing, and my mom held my hand, as my dad paced.

"I'm sure all you're gonna get is a pair of dorky glasses, and then I can call you Ugly Betty." My dad laughed. My mom glared at him and I giggled, sticking my tongue out at him. Then the doctor called us in and we sat down.

"Ok, your daughter doesn't have anything major. She has Onchorcerciasis, otherwise know as River Blindness, now if no action is taken, she can lose her eyesight permanently. Of course she could have a minor surgery and her eyesight will go back to normal. I looked around nervously as my parents looked at me.

"Sweetie you ok?" my mom asked.

"I think I need a moment." I said leaving the building. Fresh air. I needed fresh air. I pulled out my pearphone and looked through my contacts. I waited for the phone to ring, which felt like forever.

"Andre Harris speaking."

"Andre, its Tori." I said.

"Oh hey Tori, what's up?" he asked. I explained about the surgery and how scared I was, and then I started crying. "Tori, I'ma be there for ya no matter what, k. You're a strong girl and you bet your ass you can make it through." Andre said.

"You always know what to say. Thanks for being such a good friend." I said. After we hung up, I went back inside. They told me my eye surgery would be in three days.

I sat up in my bed, wanting to cry and pull off my bandages. I felt so helpless and Trina was being lazy and unsupportive. Our parents were gone on an emergency business trip and left Trina in charge and the only thing she actually helped me with was bathing. Everything else was on my own. I was soooo bored as well and since I couldn't see all I could do was sing. So I sang _Make It Shine_ over and over again to myself. Soon I heard voices outside my room.

"Oh! Hey Anthony!" Trina yelled.

"My name is Andre. Anyway I'm here to see Tori."

"Oh she's in her room." Trina said.

I heard footsteps coming closer to my door and then it opened to reveal absolutely nothing to me because I couldn't see.

"Hey Tori!" Andre said.

"Hey Andre!" I yelled.

"So how you feelin Latina?" he asked. I shrugged. "Blind, tired and hungry, but I've had worst days." I replied.

"Okay so, I'ma get you some food. Does pizza sound good to you?" he asked.

"Pizza sounds wonderful." I said. Andre ordered pizza and then shifted on the side of my bed.

"Ok so I ordered pizza and I'm here to help ya cause I know Trina aint doin and A+ job. You're couch is gonna be my new best friend." Andre said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome. So what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Ok well it's a good thing I brought my key board. I'ma play you some music." He said.

"Yay!" I yelled, giggling. He played tunes-galore and made me smile. Just being with Andre made me feel warm inside. Then, soon enough, our pizza came, which Andre hand fed me.

"You know I have two very functional hands that work." I said.

"Tori, don't complain, besides I enjoy feeding you." Andre said, making me blush.

"Andre, I don't want to be a burden."

"Tor, its no burden at all. Now site back and chillax." He said. "Now open your mouth." He continued to feed me until I was full. We talked for hours about school and life. "Well, Jade and Beck broke up… again. Robbie and Cat are going out now. Sinjin is still single. Sikowits is still psycho." I laughed at that. I then moved my hands around looking for his hands.

"Tor what are you looking for." He asked.

"Your hands." He grabbed my hands and squeezed them.

"Better?" he asked softly. I nodded.

"I wanna walk around the house." I said. Andre helped me up and led me through the house. We then ended up on the couch. I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanna see stuff again. Sunshine, my room, Trina, you. I really miss you."

"Tori, I'm right here."

"I miss seeing you. I really miss that. You're special to me." I said. Then I felt something soft press against my lips. It didn't last long but it was amazing. "A-Andre, hold me." I said. Then I was enveloped in his strong arms.

"Tori, I love you."

"I love you too." I said. Then I fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up to total darkness. I wanted to cry. I wanted sunshine.

"Goodmorning Tor." Andre said.

"Andre I cant see sunshine." I said, my voice shaky.

"Okay, Tor calm down. I'ma take you outside and you'll be able to feel it." He said. He walked me outside and held me. Warmth surrounded me but I don't think it was from the sun. It was from Andre.

"Andre."

"Hm?"

"Can you kiss me?"

"Thought you would never ask." He kissed me, and I realized that I didn't need sunshine from the sun because Andre was my sunshine. I didn't need to be blind to see that. I was truly blind when I didn't realize that Andre was the most amazing guy that had ever walked into my life.

So now I was in my dining room with my family, my boyfriend and my friends surrounding me. My doc asked me, "Are you ready?" and I nodded. Andre squeezed my hand, reassuringly. My doctor cut my bandages and I opened my eyes. I looked around. I saw Cat and Robbie holding hands, Beck with his arm around Jade who had gotten back together with him, Trina and my parents.

I looked up at Andre's face and kissed him. "Sunshine." I whispered.

"Nah, its just Blind Love." He said. We all laughed.

**A/N: Ok so that was the first one shot. The rest of the requests are coming up really soon. I'm working on them really hard and hope ya'll enjoy this one. **** R & R please**


	2. Disclaimer

Since in the last chapter I forgot to put it here it is

I don't own Victorious, Dan Schneider does


End file.
